A HUNKAI STORY ll SEQUEL ll WHATEVER (Letʼs kiss again)
by aiyueo girl
Summary: Ceritanya sih, tentang gadis tomboy yang berubah jadi feminim demi menaklukan hati seseorang, tapi malah kesengsem hobae kece... si gadis bernama Kai putri dari kelurga KIM. Sementara si hobae kece, merupakan makhluk hidup yang kelewat imut, nan tampan bernama Sehun. Putra dari bapak OH.


Title: WHATEVER  
Cast: Exo, dsb, dll, dst  
Pairing: HUNKAI/ slight HOXIU/KRISBAEK  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Rating: T nyerempet M (Mungkin Menipu)  
Author: tienTop21  
Warning: Genderswitch, AU, OOC, Typo, Plot loakan, Diksi sedikit dipaksakan dan tidak unyu seperti auhtor /PLAK/  
Disclaimer: Standard Nasional, namun ada beberapa scene yang mencomot dari Kdrama dan movie dengan perombakan seperlunya...

No copy paste… karena copy paste hanya milik tante saia BoA /DIGEBUK/

DLDR  
ENJOY READING

* * *

"Siapa penyanyi favoritmu?"

Sehun bertanya pada Kai, yang hanya terdiam sibuk memandang suasana kota melalui kaca jendela Bus yang tengah mereka naiki.

"Atau lagu favoritmu?"

Sehun kembali bertanya, dan kembali terabaikan.

"Oh,, Ayolah... jawab pertanyaanku..."

Merengek menggoyangkan bahu mulus kai. Gadis itu melirik sebal kearah sehun.

"Kau mau ku cium yah... atau mau menciumku lagi..."

Bagi kai ucapan sehun barusan, dalam istilah gaulnya disebut –NGAJAK RIBUT –  
Reflek kai pun menonyor(?) kening sehun. Sembari berucap...

"BODOH!"

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya, dia merasa lelah berkeliling lotte world kemudian berjalan dari halte hingga rumahnya. Terlebih dia harus mendengarkan ocehan tak bermutu dari bibir seksi Oh Sehun, yang tak sengaja ia cium di wahana berhantu. Hiiiiii #HOROR

"Siapa penyanyi favoritmu?"

Pertanyaan dari sehun yang tak terjawab itu sekelebat terlintas dalam benaknya. Dilihatnya dinding kamar yang bercat dua warna, putih bercorak polkadot dengan titik-titik biru. Dibeberapa spot terdapat poster sang idola. Salah satu personil boyband yang tengah naik daun dan menjadi trend dikalangan remaja seumuran Kai. Banyak yang bilang dirinya mirip dengan sang idola. Seulas senyum terukir manis menghiasi wajahnya melihat foto dalam figura persegi yang memperlihatkan dirinya tengah tersenyum ceria menghadap kamera dengan idolanya –Lee Taemin– tengah memejamkan mata sembari mencium pipi kanannya. Itu nyata terjadi berkat softwere edit foto.

.  
Malam senin merupakan malam persiapan untuk awal pekan diesok hari. Bagi para pelajar kebanyakan dari mereka tengah belajar, menyiapkan jadwal atau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang biasanya akan dikumpulkan diawal pekan. Begitu pula dengan kai yang terlihat tekun belajar dimata ibunya, saat wanita yang berusia sekitar 40 tahunan itu mengintip putrinya dari celah pintu kamar. Ia melihat putrinya tengah serius menatap layar laptop, disampingnya buku–buku tertumpuk menggunung dan memiring bagai menara pisa. Sedikit menutupi wajah putrinya dari pandangan, tersenyum melihat sang putri tunggal tengah belajar. Kemudian menutup pintu kamar putrinya pelan – pelan, dan berlalu begitu saja tak mau mengganggu ketekunan sang putri.

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian pintu kamar kai berderit terbuka, dan...

BLAM

Kai terlonjak kaget, seseorang menutup pintu kamarnya dengan brutal. Menoleh dan mendapati baekhyun sahabatnya tengah meringis mempertontonkan gigi putihnya. /Pasta gigi lagi mahal baek.../

"Ish,,, kau mengagetkanku baek..." seru kai, sembari melempar buku paket kimianya.

"Sorry..."

Baekhyun yang menggendong backpack berjalan menghampiri meja belajar sahabatnya itu, sementara kedua tangannya menyangga nampan yang berisi setoples keripik kentang, sepiring martabak serta dua gelas teh hangat.

"Ieh,,, ibumu pikir kau tengah menghafal rumus kimia atau mengerjakan soal matematika dan menyuruhku membawakan sebanyak ini..."

"tapi ternyata... kau malah asik menggosip difancafe... Ckkk"

Kai hanya nyengir menatap sahabatnya itu...

Iya memang kai belajar jika dilihat dari kejauhan, namun jika dilihat dari dekat. Kata online lebih cucok menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas sastra? Aku mau lihat..."  
pertanyaan baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian kai dari deretan kalimat, sebuah berita teraktual idolanya.

–Lee Taemin– SHINee akan dipasangkan dengan Naeun personil Girlband PINK SUN dalam reality show WE GET PANIC PICNIC, untuk season berikutnya yang akan tayang bulan depan.

"Belum,, aku sih berniat berangkat pagi dan melihat punyamu..."

"EIH... ku kira kau pulang duluan untuk mengerjakan tugas... padahal tadi xiu dan suho oppa jadian..."

Oh rupanya otak lola baekhyun telah kembali. Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu kai hanya merengut.

"ngomong – ngomong apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan sehun? Apa maksudmu –dengan salah sasaran– yang kau keluhkan padaku sebelum kau kabur?"

Hening...  
Kai menghiraukan baekhyun, lebih memilih fokus menatap layar laptopnya mendownload pic terbaru sang idola, dari pic official hingga selca.  
"KAII!"  
Seru baekhyun sebal...  
Kai melirik baekhyun sejenak

"Aku berniat menarik junmyeon oppa dan menciumnya, dan sasaranku meleset pada sehun... aku malu baekkk..." kai menutupi kedua mukanya dan menggeleng–gelengkan kepalanya, mengikat kejadian tak pantas itu.

Baekhyun hanya melongo...  
"Ckckckk... kau sungguh berani kai... hihiiiii... aku merinding, itu kan tempat berhantu..."

"Hantunya boongan baekkk..."

"mulai besok aku ga akan deket – deket junmyeon sunbae, chanyeol, dan kris sunbae terutama sehun... kau bantu aku ya baek..."  
"Mana bisa aku jauh dari bebeb kris..."  
"intinya, kau ga usah ngajak aku deket – deket mereka lagi..."  
"Terus urusan cinta dengan suho oppa gimana?"  
"Aku nyerah ah... aku mau fokus sama taemin oppa ajah..."  
"Terus tugas sastra kita?"  
"ya dikerjakan donk... tapi aku download dulu..."

Suasana kantin yang ramai saat istirahat, itu sih biasa. Namun yang tak biasa adalah kai Nampak duduk menyendiri menyuap makanannya dengan tak bersemangat, sekilas melihat baekhyun bersama xiumin, hingga ia pun melihat mereka dihampiri suho, kris dan chanyeol. Suho langsung duduk disebelah xiumin.

"loh... kai mana..?"  
kris keheranan, biasanya bocah itu akan segera menghabiskan makanannya kemudian merampas makanan milik kris. Xiumin menunjuk dengan dagunya.

"kalian bertengkar?" kini chanyeol mulai kepo, mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kris berhadapan dengan xiumin dan baekhyun.

Baekhun menggeleng...

"Kai bilang dia ingin suasana yang baru, kataya bosan terus – terusan berada didekat kalian dari SMP... apalagi dengan chanyeol oppa yang mulutnya bau..."  
Ungkap baekhyun lalu menyuapkan bibimbap dalam mulutnya.

"HAH! DIA BILANG BEGITUHH?! Heh,, liat saja, siapa yang mau dekat – dekat dengannya..." chanyeol emosi, mengaduk – aduk ramyeonnya asal.

.  
"Padahal dia sendiri yang ngikutin kita ngelanjutin sekolah disini... Iehh..." ungkap chanyeol sinis. Kemudian melahap ramyeonnya banyak – banyak.

"Sama aku juga kali..." sergah baekhyun membela

"ngomong – ngomong suho, hari ini kau yang traktir yah.. kau kan habis jadian"  
Sela kris yang dibalas dengan keheningan.

.  
Karena oknum yang dipanggil –Suho– tengah asik disuapi oleh pacar barunya dan –Xiumin– melihat adegan itu ketiga orang segera merotasi mata mereka menatap jengah kearah lovey dovey couple dihadapan mereka.

.  
Kai terhanyut oleh lagu yang ia dengar melalui lubang – lubang headsetnya sembari menikmati suasana istirahat makan dengan kesendiriannya. Seseorang yang merupakan salah satu faktor penyebab kesendirian gadis itu, dan orang yang tak ingin ia temui... tanpa permisi mendudukan diri dihadapannya.  
Melihat sehun tersenyum manis padanya, kai segera berdiri kemudian berlalu pergi mencari bangku yang masih kosong untuk ia duduki.

Lagi...  
Sehun mengikuti kai duduk dihadapan gadis itu, sekali lagi kai pun beranjak membawa nampan makanannya pergi.

Sekali lagi...  
Sehun dengan santainya duduk dihadapan kai...  
"Berhentilah mengikutiku..."  
"kenapa memang?"  
"Aku tidak suka..."  
Nada bicaranya jauh dari kesan lembut.

.  
"Aku dengar Dream Team akan mengunjungi sekolah kita..."

Kai mendengar kasak – kusuk beberapa siswi yang menggerombol di bangku sisi kanannya.

"Dan kalian tau siapa bintang tamunya?"  
"Siapa memang?"  
"Ooriii SHINee..."

Kai mulai tertarik, menyelipkan helaian rambut indahnya yang tergerai, diantara daun telinga kananya. Memasang tajam pendengarannya, sembari memakan beberapa suap nasi serta kimchi secara pelan – pelan.

"memangnya sudah diputuskan..."  
"iyalah... aku juga baru tau subuh tadi"  
"ada pihak yang bilang, kru acara mengajak tim volly ball sekolah kita..."  
"ssstttt,,, jangan keras – keras... nanti club volly kita yang damai disebru anak–anak shawol lagi..."

.  
Dalam hatinya kai segera berniat untuk memindahkan dirinya ke klub volly meninggalkan klub basket yang diketuai oleh junmyeon a.k.a Suho. Mungkin lusa saat jadwal eskul olahraga, ia akan beralih untuk menjadi anggota dari klub yang dipimpin oleh yixing siswi satu angkatannya. Siswi yang terlihat duduk manis diantara gerombolan penggosip yang yang diam – diam ia curi dengar.

.  
"kau memang cantik kim jongin –ssi..."  
"UHUKkk... UHUKkkk..."

Kai tersedak mendengar seseorang yang tak lain adalah oh sehun, menyebutnya cantik sekaligus menyebut nama lengkapnya. Sehun memang tidak mempan dengan penolakan kai, dia kembali duduk dihadapan gadis itu yang nampak tak menyadari keberadaanya, sedari tadi. Pemuda imut itu terus saja memandangi kai. Memandangi bagaimana gadis itu menyelipkan helaian rambutnya sebelum menyuapkan makanannya, kemudian mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan, membuat kai terlihat sangat–sangat anggun dimata sehun. Jauh dari kesan galak yang kai perlihatkan pada pemuda itu beberapa saat lalu. Hingga ekor mata sehun menemukan name–tag bertuliskan tinta warna emas milik gadis galak itu.

"YAA! KENAPA KAU MASIH MENGIKUTIKU SIH!"  
Kai berteriak geram membuat seluruh penjuru kantin menatap kearahnya. Tak terkecuali para gadis penggosip di sebelahnya.

Gadis yang kini tengah berdiri persis dihadapan Kai itu bernama yixing ketua klub volly, disamping kanannya ada gadis bernama luhan sang menejer klub, dibelakangnya para anggota klub volly atau para pasukan yixing, sebut saja demikian. Saat itu jam eskul, dan hari itu eskul olahraga dimana kai membolos dari eskul basketnya.

"apa yang membuatmu berniat masuk ke klub kami?"  
Yixing bertanya dengan tatapan tak bersahabat kearah kai, sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.  
"hanya sedang ingin bermain volly saja, aku bosan bermain basket..."  
Kai mengedikan bahunya.  
"Hanya itu?"  
Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya.  
"Ku kira kau kekasih joon myeon... yang selalu menempel..."  
"EH?!"  
kai tertegun mendengar ucapan yixing barusan.

Sekelebat peristiwa muncul begitu saja bak slide video yang terputar cepat dalam otaknya. Ia ingat dimana dirinya, baekhyun beserta yixing menjadi satu kelompok, dan satu kelas dulu sekali, saat masa penerimaan siswa baru di SM Senior High School. Yixing yang heran pada kai dan baekhyun, karena bisa langsung akrab dengan sunbae sepopuler suho terus bertanya pada kai dan baekhyun, tentang sunbae populer itu.  
Yang kai tau yixing menyukai suho, dan itu merugikan untuknya. Membuat Kai menasehati baekhyun untuk mengabaikan yixing jika bertanya mengenai suho, dan saat ulang tahun pemuda populer itu yixing menitipkan kado pada kai untuk diberikan pada sunbae favoritnya itu. Namun saat suho bertanya, kai malah mengakui itu adalah kado darinya bukan dari yixing. Dan yixing melihat pengakuan palsu itu, karena dia diam – diam mengikuti kai. Sejak saat itu yixing dan kai saling menjauh.

Kai menelan salivanya saat mengingat peristiwa dimasa lalu, mungkin ia sedang menerima hukum tuhan sekarang. Karena sunbae pujaan hatinya sudah menjadi milik bocah yang dijuluki sipenampakan sohee wonder girl –xiumin– untuk saat ini.

Luhan terlihat membisikan sesuatu pada yixing  
"Baiklah kau boleh masuk di klub kami, untuk hari ini kau tak perlu ikut latihan... cukup gantikan piket kami membersihkan lapangan belakang...  
anggap saja itu sebagai penyambutan... So welcome to the club,, jongin..."

SRAK  
SRAK  
SRAK

Setengah hati kai menngerakkan sapu lidi untuk menyingkirkan dedaunan yang berguguran dari dahan dan ranting pohon – pohon yang menjulang tinggi di sekitar area lapangan belakang yang luas. Berdiri memegangi sapu lidi yang hampir menyamai tinggi tubuhnya kai terdiam memandangi mesin pembakar yang tengah menghancurkan dedaunan secara otomatis. Hingga suara gemercik air mengusiknya. Kai pun menoleh...

Tak jauh dari tempat kai berdiri mungkin kurang lebih sekitar enam meter, jarak yang pas untuk membuat septic tank. Terdapat wastefel dengan banyak keran air yang biasa digunakan oleh para siswa untuk membasuh muka maupun sekedar mencuci tangan. Sehun yang saat itu telah selesai mengikuti eskul sepak bola, memisahkan diri dari kawanannya lebih memilih membasuh diri diwastafel terdekat dibanding harus mengitari gedung, menuju toilet sekolah untuk membilas tubuhnya yang penuh keringat

SRIIIIIINKK

Anggap saja itu sound effect yang mengimbangi gerakan oh sehun membasuh seluruh wajah hingga mencapai rambutnya dengan air yang mengalir dari wastafel itu. Jangan lupa gerakan kedua tangan yang membelai kepalanya serta gerakan kibas rambut yang memercikan kristal–kristal sebening embun. Dan satu hal lagi… dia… topless...

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

Pemandangan tubuh sehun dihadapannya membuat jantung kai berdebar – debar mungkin setara dengan 1500Mbps (megabyte per second), dan menurut provider jaringan internet itu sangatlah cepat. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam benaknya mengapa sehun nampak seperti aktor terkenal –Jung Yunho– salah satu idola favoritnya yang sangat berkarisma.

Secara sengaja tatapan mereka dipertemukan entah oleh siapa, mungkin oleh siluman serigala mesum penunggu pohon – pohon besar disekitar tempat mereka berdiri. Melihat kai yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan yang,,,  
#errrrr  
eureurong, eureurong, eureurong,, eureurong nde… /PLAK/

Sehun pun berani menghampirinya dengan langkah slow motion, dimatanya kai terlihat imut dan lucu, gadis itu mengedip–ngedipkan matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, lalu mengatup, sesekali menggigiti bibir bawahnya, kemudian mengatup lagi, dan ya begitulah seterusnya. Hingga sampai dihadapan kai dengan jarak yang kurang dari sepuluh centi, sehun melihat gadis itu mempoutkan bibir tebalnya dengan unyu, membuat sehun…

CHU

Pluk

Sapu yang dipegang kai terjatuh, saat secara sengaja sehun menciumnya. Ya kan secara gitu, tampang kai pun terlihat seperti tampang yang minta di popo. Akhirnya ya kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di wahana berhantu pun terulang, namun kali ini sehun lah yang memulai. Dan dengan durasi yang diperpanjang dua belas detik, ditambah tidak hanya saling menempelkan bibir. Menurut sehun ʽanggap saja impasʼ

Tubuh toples nan seksi itu terdorong kasar…

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAANNNN!"

Kai murka setelah sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi.  
"Menurut mu?"  
Nada sehun terdengar seperti –orang yang ngajak ribut– dengan tampang yang dibuat sedikit kalem, sembari mengusap tengkuknya yang sedikit basah.  
"YAK! BODOH … DASAR MESUM!"

Dan aksi kejar mengejar pun terwujud, setelah sebelumnya kai memungut sapu yang tejatuh. Berusaha memukul–mukulkan sapu itu ke tubuh sehun yang terus menghindar.

.  
Dengan langkah lunglai kai memasuki rumahnya, setelah sebelumnya ia berseru "Aku pulang..." Sang ibu tengah menonton tivi di ruang keluarga. Sebuah lagu yang berjudul I dont know dari girlband PINK SUN terdengar memenuhi ruangan, memang ibu kai tengah menonton acara musik, sembari memotong lobak untuk diolah menjadi kimchi. Biasalah ibu Rumah Tangga.  
"oh, kau pulang... cepat ganti baju dan bantu ibu membuat kimchi..."

.  
Tak pantas jika ia disebut anak durhaka, setidaknya itu terlihat dari kepatuhan kai pada sang ibu, ketika gadis itu dengan senang hati membantu memotongi lobak. Sementara ibunya tengah menyiapkan bumbu untuk membuat kimchi.  
Kai menatap takjub layar televisi didepannya, beberapa saat yang lalu acara musik telah berakhir dengan penampilan girlband yang menurut kai tak layak tonton PINK SUN. Kini acara berganti memutar drama dengan pemain utama yang tak lain merupakan aktor favorit kai –Jung Yunho– Namun bukan penampilan sang aktor yang membuatnya takjub, melainkan wajah sang aktor yang tiba–tiba berganti menjadi wajah oh sehun dimatanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke dokter mata..."  
Gumam kai dengan gerakan mengucek mata, dan berkedip–kedip unyu.

Riuh ramai suara fangirl bersorak sorai menggema diseluruh sudut bangunan SM Senior High School. Seperti yang digosipkan yixing dan kawan–kawan sepekan yang lalu, hingga membuat kai meninggalkan klub basketnya. Dimana idola remaja yang tak lain adalah SHINee mengunjungi sekolah itu dalam acara DREAM TEAM.

Yixing memandang sebal kearah kai, padahal dia dan keempat temannya merasa telah mengurung kai di ruang ganti namun ternyata gadis itu menjadi yang pertama berdiri ditengah lapangan, dan berkesempatan untuk diwawancarai oleh MC acara tersebut.  
Ketika para personil shinee masuk, tepuk tangan, sorak–sorai beserta jejeritan lebai makin membahana melingkupi ruangan. Acara dibuka dengan perkenalan dari masing–masing kubu. Kubu sang idola dengan anak klub volly. Setelah itu acara berlanjut dengan penentuan pasangan, dimana salah satu personil shinee akan berpasangan dengan anak klub volly. Tentu ini saat yang diincar kai, dimana ia harus bisa berpasangan dengan Lee Taemin. Penentuan pasangan dilakukan dengan cara pasing bola dari sang idola, yang kemudian akan di terima oleh kelima anak perwakilan dari klub volly mereka adalah yixing, luhan, bora, eun seol, dan kai. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak sekitar dua setengah meter dari sang idola.

Bola pertama dilempar oleh sang leader –onew– bola melambung terlalu tinggi dan jauh namun langsung ditangkap dengan gerakan gesit oleh eunseol, walau berakhir dengan jatuh tengkurap karena saking jauhnya lemparan leader sangtae membuat gadis itu tersandung kakinya sendiri, dan tawa pun menggelegar diseluruh penjuru lapangan basket indoor. Memang menertawakan kesialan oranglain itu mudah dan menyenangkan, namun sebabiknya jangan terlalu sering dilakukan, karena yaa... kasian lahh...

Oke lanjut,,,,

Bola kedua dilempar oleh rapper dengan tinggi yang menjulang, dimana diawal acara dia memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya rappernya "Beulkeokhariseuma MINHO... MY NAME IS MINHO". Bola terlempar lurus dan terarah pada kai yang memang berdiri berhadapan dengan minho namun tanpa diduga bora yang berada diujung sebelah kiri berlari menyongsong bola, dan saat bola tertangkap dipelukan bora (bora memeluk bola) MC pun berkata "Waaahh,,, kau melakukannya dengan baik..."

Kali ini bola ketiga akan dilempar oleh Lee Taemin, yixing yang ternyata juga menyukai taemin telah mengkode agar bola dilempar kearahnya. Taemin hanya mengangguk, kai yang melihat itu pun bersiap untuk menangkap bola agar bisa berpasangan dengan Taemin.

.  
SYUUUUTTTT

.  
Bola pun terlempar...  
Dan

.  
GREB

DUAGH

.  
Kai berhasil menangkapnya namun tubuhnya tak seimbang saat berlari hingga ia oleng dan menyenggol tubuh yixing yang berdiri dibelakangnya, detik berikutnya mereka pun terjatuh dan bola menggelinding bebas dari cengkraman kai. Melihat bola yang menggelinding bebas, mereka –Kai dan Yixing– saling tatap. Seolah saling tau apa yang mereka pikirkan, mereka pun berusaha bangkit dan berlari mengambil bola yang masih menggelinding bebas.

Kelakuan kai dan yixing sontak mengundang gelak tawa para penonton yang tak lain adalah teman satu sekolah mereka. Sempat terjadi aksi rebut bola hingga MC memutuskan Kai lah yang berhak menjadi pasangan Taemin. Kai pun tertawa kegirangan serta mehrong–mehrong kearah yixing.

Yixing yang sebal akhirnya menerima lemparan Jonghyun dan Luhan yang menerima lemparan Key secara suka rela.

Setelah penentuan pasangan, permainan berlanjut dengan game tackle kaki itik. Yaitu berdiri dengan satu kaki, sementara kaki yang lain di angkat menyilang dan kaki itulah yang digunakan untuk menjatuhkan lawan dengan saling menabrakkan diri. Dalam game kali ini dimenangkan oleh key dan luhan.

Kemudian berlanjut dengan game memilih kursi yang tertutupi kain hitam, jika duduk dikursi yang salah maka akan terjungkal. Game ini di menangkan oleh pasangan jonghyun dan yixing. Setelah itu ada pula Game siapa pasangan yang paling banyak sit up, dan di menangkan oleh pasangan Taemin dan Kai.

Acara Dream Team masih berlanjut penonton pun masih setia bersorak–sorai, ketawa–ketiwi serta jejeritan gaje. Game selanjutnya yaitu pepero game, dimana masing–masing pasangan akan menggigit biskuit berbentung stik memanjang, di masing–masing ujungnya, dan sisa gigitan terpendeklah yang akan menang. Game ini sebenarnya adalah game yang yaa... menjerumus ke aksi popo gitu lah.  
Oh, sudah pasti kai sangat antusias memainkan game ini. Bukan hanya kai seluruh peserta pun sepertinya terlihat antusias. Bahkan penoton pun semakin jejeritan tak karuan, hingga ada yang beraksi cakar tembok sebagai bentuk pelampiasan ketidak relaan idolanya bermain pepero game dengan anak klub volly. CKk...  
Tatapan tak rela pun terlihat pada sorot mata Sehun, dia sedari tadi menyaksikan gadis yang ia sukai –kai– berdekatan dengan pemuda yang tak lebih imut darinya. Itu sih menurut sudut pandang oh sehun.

Saat tiba giliran kai dan taemin, dimana taemin sudah mengigit ujung stik pepero dan bibir kai bersiap menyambut pepero dengan hati yang berbunga, nampak sesuatu melayang diudara... dan...

.  
DUAGHHH!

.  
Bola basket berhasil menghancurkan pepero yang hendak masuk kemulut kai dan tepat mengenai wajah sang MC yang berdiri diantara Taemin dan Kai.  
Siapa pelaku pelemparan itu?  
Sehun lah orangnya...  
Secara acuh dan cuek serta tak peduli ia pun melenggang pergi setelah berhasil membuat wajah MC acara DREAM TEAM menjadi tak layak on di kamera.

Kru panitia yang tak kehabisan akal segera mengganti MC dan menggati game menjadi ssesi tanya jawab berhadiah, tiga tiket voucher makan di restaurant mahal ternama, lalu dua tiket nonton live INKIGAYO tanpa harus mengantri.

Dan sesi tanya jawab pun dimulai...

"Apa makanan kesukaan leader kita?"

"AYAMMMMM..."

Pertanyaan pun dijawab eunseol, kai kurang cepat.

"Siapa member yang baru–baru ini main drama musikal?"

Kali ini giliran luhan, lagi... kai lelet, untuk mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa nama program yang mengajak masing–masing member jalan–jalan keluar negri?"

lagi–lagi kai kalah cepat.

"siapa member diurutan terakhir, dilihat berdasarkan tanggal lahir mereka?"

"KEY OPPAAA..."

"tanggal berapa memang?"

"Dua puluh tigaaaa"

Itu bukan kai yang menjawab melainkan eunseol, lagi...

"Yaa! Selamat Kamu Dapet Voucher Makan Gratis Dan Tiket Nonton Inkigayo Live..."

Kai hampir putus asa saat tau hadiah diborong bukan oleh dirinya. Namun ia mendengan sesuatu yang lebh menggiurkan.  
"Baiklah ada satu pertanyaan terakhir dan berhadiah T–shirt yang taemin pakai saat ini"  
Secara mengejutkan MC itu memberi pengumuman. Terlihat taemin melepas t–shirt yang ia kenakan, sebuah t–shirt lengan pendek berwarna hijau tosca.  
"Bersiaplah... ini dia pertanyaannya..."

.  
Kai menggosok–gosokkan tangannya, kemudian mengepal...

.  
"Apa...

.  
nama program...

...yang memasangkan taemin dengan salah satu member PINK SUN? "

.  
"AKU...AKU... AKU..."  
Kai berseru mengangkat tangannya tinggi–tinggi.

"YA! Silahkan... kamu yang tadi jadi pasangannya taemin..."

"WE GET PANIC PICNIC..."

"Ya selamat kamu berhak mendapatkan t–shirt lee taemin..."

.  
Sore itu, dipenghujung musim panas matahari masih nampak memancarkan sinar keemasannya. Kai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri mok–dong untuk sekedar berjalan–jalan, anggap saja ia sedang merayakan kemenangannya mendapatkan t–shirt taemin. Ia hanya seorang diri, mungkin lupa mengajak baekhyun saking senangnya mendapat t–shirt sang idola.  
Ia berjalan menuju stasiun subway hendak pulang kerumah, sengaja memilih jalan pintas memasuki lorong–lorong melewati komplek yang jauh dari jalan raya.

.  
TAP

.  
TAP

.  
TAP

.  
Langkah kaki kai mendadak terhenti, melihat yixing dan beberapa gadis seusianya berbaris rapi dihadapannya, masing–masing dari mereka terlihat membawa bola volly, tongkat baseball, sapu lidi, hingga spatula. Termasuk yixing dengan tongkat baseball yang di pukul–pukulkan di telapak tangannya.

"Berikan t–shirt lee taemin pada ku...!"  
Yixing berseru, sepertinya dia pemimpin rombongan yang tengah menghadang kai.  
"SHIREOO!"  
Seru kai menolak. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat pada kedua tali backpack yang tersampit dipundaknya. Kai terlihat menantang yixing dan kawanannya, memegang erat tali backpack dengan lirikan yang tajam yang seolah berkata "Coba saja kalau berani..."

"KAU MENANTANGKU?! SERBUUUUUUUU..."

Kai yang sedikit menguasai jurus taekwondo itu megelak saat tongkat baseball melayang dihadapannya. Membungkukkan tubuhnya sementara tangannya mendorong sipengayun tongkat hingga gadis yang tak layak disebutkan namanya itu tersungkur ketanah. Kemudian dari arah kanan datang bola volly yang langsung ia tonjok dengan tangan kanannya dan mengenai sipelempar. Lalu saat satu lagi anak mengayunkan tongkat baseball kai langsung menendangnya. Membuat celah yang bisa kai lewati setelah itu kai berlari kencang...

"YAA... JANGAN LARI KAUUU!"  
"YAA... KEMARIIIIIIIIII..."

.  
Kai berlari dengan kawanan yixing yang pantang menyerah mengekor di belakangnya, kemudian ia berbelok asal, dan menemukan taman bermain dikomplek itu. Ia berhenti sejenak melihat sekitar berharap menemukan tempat persembunyian, sebab ia merasa lelah berlari.  
"ITU DIA..."

Sial salah satu teman yixing melihatnya. Kai pun berlari dan memanjati tembok taman yang tak terlalu tinggi, hanya sebatas dadanya. Ia berhasil mendarat ditanah, dan lanjut berlari dengan kecepatan sedang. Sialnya ia mulai tak tau wilayah yang ia pijaki. Sementara itu kawanan yixing ternyata masih saja mengikutinya. Samar–samar kai mendengar kawanan itu mulai mendekat.

Lari ditempat, melompat–lompat dan menggerakan seluruh badannya secara asal adalah bentuk pelampiasan akibat keputus asaan kai mencari tempat persembunyian...

"kau kenapa? Seperti cacing kepanasan saja..."

Tak sengaja sehun yang tengah berjalan–jalan dan menemukan kai tengah bertingakah absurd, sejenak kesan kai yang anggun hilang dari benak pemuda itu.

Tertegun kai mendengar penuturan sehun, hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"KAII... CEPAT BERIKAN T–SHIRT ITU PADAKU..."

"AISHH..."

Kai pun kembali melakukan aksi langkah seribu, berlari meninggalkan yixing dan kawanannya yang kembali mengejar dan sehun yang mulai memahami situasi, kemudian menyusul gadis itu.  
.

Sehun mulai menyamai kecepatan lari kai dan langsung menarik tangan gadis itu untuk berlari bersama, menunjukan jalan yang benar. Meninggalkan kawanna yixing dengan jarak yang tak bisa dibilang dekat. Kai yang kaget hanya memandangi tangan sehun yang menggandengnya, rasa hangat menjalar melalui aliran darahnya. Hatinya kembali berpacu, hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu. Gadis itu pun menghentikan langkahnya...

"kau mau menolongku kan?! Buka bajumu..."

Sehun pun melepaskan t–shirt hijau yang tengah ia kenakan.

Kai berdiri di tengah jalanan yang sepi, seorang diri. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, Ssementara satu tangannya mengangkat t–shirt sehun tinggi–tinggi membuat kain hijau itu berkibar tertiup angin.

Saat kawanan yixing muncul kai, satu tangan kai yang bebas meremas tali backpacknya. Langkah kawanan yixing pun terhenti, melihat kai yang tengah berdiri seorang diri sembari memegang t–shirt hijau yang berkibar. Menurut mereka itu t–shirt lee taemin.

" berhenti mengikuti aku,, laaa..gi..."

Kai mengucapkan kalimat perintah yang penuh penekanan itu sembari melempar t–shirt hijau kehadapan kawanan yixing, kemudian melenggang pergi. Samar–samar ia mendengar langkah yixing dan kawanannya menyerbu t–shirt hijau yang tergeletak diatas jalan. Kai meringis kemudian mempercepat langkahnya dan berlari membelokkan jalan.

"Tungggu... ini bukan t–shirt taemin..."  
"AISSHHH..."

Yixing dan kawanannya pun kembali berlari mengejar kai.

"YAA! KAI BERHENTI KAU..."

HOSH

HOSH

HOSH

.  
SREET

.  
GREBB

.  
Sehun menarik kai, membawa gadis itu bersembunyi dari pasukan yixing yang masih mengejarnya. Menghimpit gadis itu kearah tembok yang terbuat dati batu bata, tangannya pun membungkam mulut sang gadis.

.  
Mendapat perlakuan sehun yang sedemikian rupa, kembali jantungnya berpacu. Kali ini setara dengan 3600Mbps perdetik, ditambah memandangi tubuh sehun yang topless dari jarak sedekat itu, dengan durasi yang lama. Sungguh membuat kai berasa tak karuan.

.  
Anggap saja sembari menormalkan deru nafasnya kai pun memejamkan mata. Saat langkah pasukan yixing tak terdengar lagi ditelinganya, sehun pun menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir kai. Lalu memandangi kai yang masih memejamkan matanya sembari berusaha menormalkan deru nafas. Sehun pun memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kai, dan mengghapus jarak mereka dengan mendaratkan bibir pink pucatnya diantara bibir kai. dia pun berani menyecap bibir kai, karena tak ada penolakan dari gadis itu. Apalagi kai yang terkesan menyambut dan membalas, hingga long kiss pun tak dapat terhindarkan. Ciuman panjang itu bertambah dalam saat sehun menarik pinggang kai lebih merapat padanya, serta kedua tangan kai yang mengalung indah dileher sehun. Namun...

.  
BYUUUUUUUUURRRRRR

.  
Guyuran air yang berasal dari lantai duasebuah rumah, menghentikan kegiatan intim sehun dan kai...

"YAA... Hagsaeng,,, jangan berbuat mesum di lorong rumahku... arra"

Tegur seorang bibi dari jendela di lantai dua rumah itu.

"Kka.. Palli kkaa..."  
Selanjutnya bibi itu pun mengusir kai dan sehun. Sehun pun segera menarik tangan kai berlari meninggalkan lorong rumah milik bibi pengganggu, yang memerintahkan anjing siberianya untuk mengejar pasangan hunkai...

.

"AISHHH..."

Seru mereka bersamaan, kemudian saling tertawa.  
.

"AAA... KAI SARANGHAEYOO" seru sehun tiba–tiba

.

"AAARRGGGHHH... Kenapa harus lari, Padahal aku suka anjiiiiiing..." seru kai heboh

"YAAA..." sehun protes  
.

"NADO SARANGHAE SEHUN–AA..."  
Seru kai ditambah mehrong kearah sehun.  
.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, semakin menggenggam erat tangan kai. Menariknya menjauh dari kejaran anjing siberia dengan hati keduanya yang berbunga.

CUT

FIN

* * *

Ada yang menunggu kehadiran FF ini kah?

/CELINGUKAN/

Oke semoga ini layak disebut sequel,,,  
Yang ngaku unyu, pasti mau ripiu...  
THANKS ^^


End file.
